bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Onmitsukidō
| textColour = #FFFFFF }} "If your comrade is being defeated, you should see it as an opportunity. Rather than standing in the way, you should stab the enemy in the back. And if the enemy is so far above your level that you cannot even manage that... then you should let your comrade die. That is the way of the Onmitsukidō." - Suì-FēngBleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 3-4 The , also called the Secret Mobile Unit/Corps, Special Forces or Covert Ops, is the second largest organization that Shinigami join, and one of the three main branches of military in Soul Society. History Although by nature an organization separate from the Gotei 13, the clan which possessed superior abilities as Shinigami among the Four Noble Families, the Shihōin Clan, filled the role of the Commander-in-Chief throughout the generations, while also having their clan leader take the post of division captain within the Gotei 13. Having served her post as 2nd Division captain, the then Commander-in-Chief, Yoruichi Shihōin, had strengthened the image of the organization's direct influence of the 2nd Division, as every head of the five divisions have all been ranking officers within the 2nd Division.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 4 Mission The Onmitsukidō is one of the three forces under the direct supervision of the Central 46. If the Gotei 13 operate openly, the Onmitsukidō patrols and conducts surveillance in enemy territory and carries out top-secret operations, such as assassinations and the execution of Shinigami who have broken the law.Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 82 If the Gotei 13 are considered an exterior guard, then the Onmitsukidō is an interior, covert guard.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 196 Organization Structure The hierarchy of the Onmitsukidō is based on a traditional feudal model. There is a high ranking clan with attached lower ranking families under them. The organizational layout is as follows.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 224 Noble Shihōin Clan :Lower-Level Fēng Family: any member who failed the entry test into the Onmitsukidō is exiled immediately.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 8 Onmitsukidō Ranks : who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the Onmitsukidō; while deferring to the authority of the Central 46 in matters involving the Soul Society and the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 in all military matters. * : The rank given to each one of the five divisions of the Onmitsukidō. Given that the Onmitsukidō is currently tied with the Gotei 13's 2nd Division, each Corps Commander also holds a Seated Officer position in said division. The Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō generally also commands the top division of the Onmitsukidō, which is the Executive Militia and it is known that the lieutenant is the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps and the 3rd Seated Officer is the Corps Commander of the Detention Unit. It may be said that the order of the five divisions also goes in order of the top five officers of the 2nd Division. (Unlike the Gotei 13 captains, the Commander-in-chief has several bodyguards, though its current Commander-in-Chief Suì-Fēng has never been seen with any.) Divisions The Onmitsukidō's tasks are execution and assassination as well as supervision of criminals. Five smaller divisions carry out these duties. 2nd Division seated officers serve as the leaders of these five divisions. The seat rankings of the 2nd Division are not based on ability, but based according to the division they lead. There are five divisions within the Onmitsukidō, for which the first has the most authority, and the fifth has the least. The five divisions in order of authority are: Notable Members Onmitsukidō Uniforms Executive Militia Uniform Overall, the Executive Militia uniform resembles a ninja uniform. It has no visible white undergarments and the sash is dark as opposed to white. A headpiece covers the bottom part of the face and sometimes the top, but not the eyes; they wear no sandals, but long jika-tabi, and tight bands are on the legs and arms to keep the clothes from moving too much, which both are presumably for silence of movement. Members of the Executive Militia also wear their head covering on the top, not just the bottom and wear a black sash. Executive Attire Battle dress approved solely for the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia. Its backless and sleeveless design is unique. This is to prevent the fabric from being ripped away by the high-density Kidō produced by the fighting style , an advanced technique that combines hand to hand combat and Kidō, causing high spiritual pressure to accumulate at the shoulders and back, blasting away the fabric at said places.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, pages 15-16''Bleach'': Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 81 Inner Court Troop Attire The Inner Court Troop Shinigami wear a maroon kimono over the black form-fitting legging and long sleeved tops. They also wear hats and carry a backpack. Correctional Attire The Correctional Force uniform is radically different. The soldiers wear a white uniform, a long piece of headgear, and a backpack.Bleach Official Character Book Souls Equipment To better execute their duties, many of the Onmitsukidō's divisions are equipped with a number of specialized items that are catered specifically to their individual roles. * : These small double-edged swords, carried exclusively by the Inner Court Troop, are used to assist communication in situations where circumstances make it impossible to convey messages effectively to units in the field, achieved thanks to a two-way radio built into the sword's hilt. Due to their small size and sharp blades, they can be rapidly deployed in essential areas once in throwing range, significantly reducing the time messengers need put themselves in danger as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 1 Trivia * While the Executive Militia are supposedly unarmed, when arresting Kōga Kuchiki, they were seen wielding sasumata.Bleach anime; Episode 250 References Navigation id:Onmitsukidō de:Onmitsukidō fr:Onmitsukidô es:Fuerzas Especiales ru:Отряд тайных операций pt:Onmitsukidō Category:Shinigami Category:Organizations Category:Important Terms Category:World of Bleach Category:Soul Society